


Butterflies

by SpiderCakes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Rating May Change, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderCakes/pseuds/SpiderCakes
Summary: Peter’s totally determined to keep his shit together this year because he should really get over this whole crush thing, it’s been way too long. Mr. Stark is like… old and stuff, and just because he ages like a vampire doesn’t mean Peter can lust after him forever.So he should probably say no to an opportunity to nurture his stupid crush that’s never going to happen for like a million reasons, up to and including the fact that Tony ishis best friends dad, but he’s terribly self indulgent all of the sudden. “Sounds good, Mr. Stark,” he says, enthused.





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> So, in this Morgan and Harley are twins. Also, everyone is of age.

Peter walks through the door with Harley and Morgan, ignoring them yelling at each other like normal. “I should have eaten you in the womb!” Morgan yells at him as she shoves him over the threshold of the door.

“I should have eaten _you_ in the womb!” Harley yells back, jumping on her back but it doesn’t do much but result in Morgan trying to shake him off. They keep it up and it’s not really new for them to be… _like_ that so Peter figures he’ll leave them be. He’s kind of got bigger concerns anyway and its so _stupid_ he knows but he’s kind of had a crush on Mr. Stark forever and one time he admitted it to Harley and he almost vomited. Morgan hadn’t reacted much better but thankfully everyone else at that particular party backed him up because Mr. Stark is _hot_. Peter feels bad for Morgan and Harley because they’re missing out.

Still though, he’s going to get over himself because this is ridiculous. Mr. Stark is like… old and stuff, and just because he ages like a vampire doesn’t mean Peter can lust after him forever. He should find someone his own age rather than someone with kids his age. And also maybe not the father of his best friends because that’s weird and Ned told him that if he dated his mom he’d never speak to him again so Peter lives in fear. Not that he needs to, he’d never date Ned’s mom and also Mr. Stark doesn’t really have much interest in him anyway. Probably because he’s been friends with Morgan and Harley forever. And he’s barely twenty, also there’s that.

So he’s totally determined to keep his shit together this year because he should really get over this whole crush thing it’s been _way_ too long. But then Mr. Stark appears and _god_ he’s so gorgeous with dark tousled hair, now with a little grey mixed in, dark brown eyes, and the look of disappointment as his children knock over a vase fighting each other. Peter laughs, “wow Mr. Stark, I’m pretty sure I just witnessed the exact moment you stopped missing them,” he says.

Morgan and Harley look up from their spot on the floor amongst the shards of vase with a look of panic. “He did it!” Morgan yells, pointing at Harley as he yells, “she did it!” at the same time. Mr. Stark lets out a long sigh.

“You two keep this up and I’m disowning you both, adopting Peter, and giving you two to May,” he tells them, arms crossed over his chest.

Peter kind of feels like cold water has been thrown in his face because right, yeah. Of course Mr. Stark thinks of him as a child, why wouldn’t he? He’s known Peter since he was like ten.

Morgan and Harley have no such moment though and they both look annoyed. “You don’t want Peter, he’s not really that innocent,” Harley says and Morgan nods in agreement.

Mr. Stark looks him over and frowns a little, “well, he doesn’t look like the one rolling around in glass, does he? Get out of there before you two get hurt,” he tells them, shaking his head.

*

Peter is pretty sure he’s getting a sun burn but he can’t be assed to move. Harley and Morgan are trying to drown each other in the pool when Mr. Stark settles down beside him. “Do you know how to get them to stop? Pepper was in charge of discipline and it shows because I have no idea how to make them not act like fools,” he says, looking on as Morgan dunks Harley’s head under water.

“You don’t and don’t feel bad. They were only well behaved when Pepper was looking. Did I ever tell you about that time we recreated a bunch of Jackass stunts and only _barely_ managed to clean up before Pepper came home?” he asks, grinning.

Mr. Stark looks shocked and a little horrified. “Oh my god, Pepper would have _skinned_ me,” he says, burying his face in his knees.

“Actually she would have skinned Morgan, it was her idea,” Peter says.

Mr. Stark sighs. “Yeah, she takes after me like that,” he murmurs.

She does in a lot of other ways too. She’s got her father’s sass, his stubbornness, and a little of his arrogance though that’s mostly gone now. Aged away as he realized maybe he wasn’t as infallible as he thought he was. She’s got his genius too, if in another area given that she’s freakishly good with music. She prefers piano but she can play anything and _well_. She writes her own music and it’s always this really beautiful stuff, the kind of music that touches your soul you can feel it so bone deep. He’s seen people cry at her concerts. _He’s_ cried at her concerts. She also happens to be the twin who holds her father’s resemblance with dark hair and eyes and a slightly tanned complexion.

Harley on the other hand looks more like Pepper than Tony minus the red hair and he’s pretty normal. Peter knows he’s resented it his whole life because he’s in a family of greats. His father is one of the greatest inventors in history, his mother runs the most successful tech companies in the world, and his sister has been composing music since she was five and he can barely get an A in classes he finds easy. He knows all that because for a long time, he’d admitted once they’d gone off to college, he kind of felt like Peter was replacing him. Doesn’t help that Peter’s smart, not genius smart like Morgan and Mr. Stark, but way smarter than average.

And he finds math and science easy, spent his high school years doing mathletes and various science competitions that he always did well in. Peter can see why Harley felt like maybe he was the son his parents always wanted but he kind of thinks both of them were relieved that Harley came out pretty normal. He doesn’t think Harley believes that still, but he’s pretty sure he doesn’t think Peter is going to replace him anymore.

“Yeah,” Peter says, letting himself sink back into the conversation, “but that’s kind of what makes her fun.”

Mr. Stark shrugs a little. “I guess. At least she’s not doing cocaine about her problems so I can count that as a win.”

“I mean, she hasn’t done cocaine about her problems but she’s definitely done cocaine,” he says without thinking and Mr. Stark’s eyes all but bug out of his head.

“She’s done _what_ now?” he asks and Peter winces hard.

“I mean she has never done a drug ever and has recently converted to Mormonism,” he says, wincing harder as Mr. Stark gets up and stomps over to the edge of the pool.

“Morgan Antonia Potts stop trying to drown your brother and get the hell out of that pool so you can explain to me why you were stupid enough to do _cocaine_!” he yells.

Harley seizes the moment to try and drown Morgan but it fails and Mr. Stark yells at him too. “God damn _snitch_!” Morgan yells at him.

“I forgot he was your father!” he yells back, panicked.

“Aw come on, give him a break. You _know_ that Peter and his friends share a brain cell and obviously Miles has it today,” Harley tells her.

“_Cocaine_?” Mr. Stark asks, unimpressed.

“Oh stop that, I didn’t even like it so I don’t see why you were addicted to it for so long. You have bad taste in drugs, you should have done Molly,” she tells him, arms crossed over her chest.

“You’ve done _Molly_?” Mr. Stark all but shrieks.

Morgan winces, looking to Harley to save her but he looks ecstatic. “A rare moment when _I_ have all the brain cells? Awesome!” he says, throwing his hands in the air in excitement.

*

Peter can’t sleep and Morgan has banned him from her room on account of he ratted her party phase out to Mr. Stark and to be a dick she’s decided that this is a rare occasion in which she’s fine with Harley in her room. He’s sure that letting him in there is punishment enough because he’ll move everything around and she’s a neat freak so she’ll have to clean everything. Serves her right for being rude when Peter totally didn’t mean to rat her out.

He makes his way to the living room and finds Mr. Stark there surrounded by papers. “Is your office out of commission?” he asks, walking around the couch and plopping himself down in front of it, leaning his definitely sun burnt back against it.

Mr. Stark looks up from the papers in his hands. “No I uh… kept getting distracted,” he says.

Peter frowns, sure that the living room is not less distracting but he’s not complaining either. “Mind if I watch TV?” he asks.

“What, trying to scare me back to the office?” he asks and Peter laughs, cheeks turning a little red because no, he’d actually be pretty upset if he did that. Not that he should be on account of nothing will ever happen here. Ever. But he can’t help but hope maybe a little.

“No, of course not. But its not like I can help with the paperwork,” he points out.

That earns him a small sigh, “yeah I _wish_. Sure kid, have at it,” he says and Peter feels his stomach squeeze a little at ‘kid’ because he’s not one, not anymore anyway.

“Thanks, Mr. Stark,” he murmurs, grabbing the remote. They remain sitting in silence for some time watching Brooklyn Nine Nine on account of Peter is behind a season and needs to catch up before Mr. Stark speaks.

“How come you never dropped the ‘Mr. Stark’ thing? You know you can call me Tony, right?” he asks, head tilted to the side.

Yeah, Peter knows but it became kind of a habit and then it kind of became something of a fantasy but he’s _definitely_ not telling anyone about that. “Kind of a habit, I guess,” he says eventually.

“It’s a bad habit,” Mr. Stark, _Tony_ he guesses, tells him, laying a hand on his shoulder. Peter isn’t sure if the heat is due to the probable sunburn or Mr.- Tony’s hand but he doesn’t really care either. “Call me by my name,” he says and Peter wrinkles his nose.

“I hated that movie,” he says and Mr. St- Tony laughs.

“Yeah, me too. Morgan was on about how beautiful it was and I tried three times but I couldn’t even get through it without falling asleep. And I have chronic insomnia problems. Plus I never understood to appeal of what’s his face or the little twink, neither of them are good actors,” he says.

“Armie Hammer and Timothee Chalamet? Me either. I dated a guy that looked _exactly_ like Timothee Chalamet so that ruined the movie before it even ended and also it was boring,” he says, having also been dragged into that by Morgan. Harley straight up fell asleep in theaters and Peter was preoccupied with the horrifying possibility that he was watching his ex on screen but lucky him it hadn’t been. Morgan called them heathens but Peter thinks she needs better taste in gay movies. Or movies in general, he swears her type is boring indie.

Mr.- Tony snorts and starts laughing, “oh its been a _long_ time since I’ve had that happen. Morgan’s got no taste in movies, she always chooses the most boring thing known to man and proclaims it high art. Remember when she forced us to watch Hereditary?” he asks and Peter lets out a long sigh. “Yeah, me too, kid. Torture is what that was. She’s okay though, right?” he asks, looking a little concerned and Peter figures that’s probably about earlier.

Peter nods. “yeah Mr. Stark, she’s fine. She wouldn’t do anything that would get in the way of her piano anyway, including date so pretty sure you’ve got nothing to worry about,” he says.

“Tony,” he corrects. “And you sure about that? Because I swear she’s more like me every day and believe me that is _not_ a good thing.”

“I think it is. Maybe you did some stupid stuff in your past but pretty sure that’s normal, and its not like you haven’t spent years explaining _why_ you regret all the life choices you regret. I don’t think she’s going to do any of the stuff you did. She’ll probably do a lot of new stupid stuff, but like… less extreme. Like that time we dared her to lick that road kill skunk and she almost did it before we talked her out of it,” he says, horrified.

“Oh my god that’s fucking disgusting, I totally would have done that at her age,” Tony says, letting out a soft sigh. “Let me know if she does anything stupid, yeah? Harley too, but I’ve never really worried about him. He inherited his mother’s common sense.”

“I don’t think he thinks he’s inherited anything from either parent so you should tell him that,” Peter says.

Tony frowns, “what do you mean?”

Oh damn, how has he ended up here twice in one day? Though to be fair Morgan’s bad decisions are usually one offs that she doesn’t do again. She seems to be a quick learner that way while Peter needs to make the same mistake like five times before he figures maybe its not worth it. He sighs and shrugs a little, “I think maybe he’s a little self conscious that like everyone he’s related to is super good at something and he’s like… not.”

“He told you that directly, didn’t he?” Tony asks and Peter lets out another sigh. Tony does too, pressing his fingers to his temples. “How is that _not_ something I noticed?”

“No offense but you have either the best observation skills I’ve ever seen on a person or you’d miss that your house was painted neon orange so I guess this is an orange house situation,” he says. It’s so weird that sometimes he gets stuff totally right and then he’s so freakishly off that they’ve all wondered if he has observation skills at all. Morgan inherited that too, keeps getting her into trouble with guys because she’s so flirt blind it’s almost painful to watch. Not that she seems to have an interest in anyone anyway.

“Great, guess I should talk to my kid. How long has he felt like that anyway?” Tony asks. Peter doesn’t _mean_ to make that face but he does and he gets a raised eyebrow for his efforts. “Come on kid, spit it out.”

“He um. Kind of thought you all wanted to replace him with me all through high school but I think he’s past at least that line of thinking now,” Peter says, ducking his head so he’s surprised when Tony laughs.

“_What_? Where the hell did he get an idea like that?”

“He said that I’m smart, and when you talk about engineering I can follow along, and I guess I’m just better at all the stuff he thinks he needs to be good at than him. I never had to try to get good grades and stuff so I guess he thought I was the better option.” Peter thinks that’s absurd and clearly so does Mr- Tony.

“That’s fucking nuts. Don’t get me wrong, I would have preferred your temperament because god _knows_ that kid lets Morgan talk him into doing so much dumb shit and you never seemed to get involved but that’s…”

“Not what literally anyone was thinking? Yeah, pretty sure Morgan told him that and if _Morgan_ doesn’t want to replace him I figured he figured he was safe. Also I was totally involved in everything its just that I was a total teacher’s pet so they all assumed that I was dragged into their shenanigans against my will and held captive. Got away with a lot of stuff because teachers liked me,” he says, grinning.

Tony nods, “yeah, Morgan told me you once punched a kid out and _he_ got suspended.”

Peter nods, “Flash. God he used to be a prick. He’s not so bad now but in high school he was a total dildo.”

He gets a laugh for his insult and they lapse back into silence for a little while. Peter goes back to Jake Peralta doing dumb shit and Tony goes back to his paperwork. It’s almost at the end of an episode before Tony talks again. “Hey kid, how accurately can you forge my signature?” he asks.

“Probably not that well,” he lies. He perfected it years ago and the look on Tony’s face tells him he knows that.

“Uh huh. I know you used to forge it for whatever kid needed detention slips signed all through high school. Did you retain the skill?” he asks and Peter shrugs.

“I mean, maybe? Also I was definitely forced into that, held hostage, there was no choice but to sign, Scouts honor,” he says, earning a laugh out of Tony.

“Sure, kid. Here, sign all this stuff. I don’t feel like it,” he says, handing a stack of papers to Peter with a pen. He takes it and signs off on the first paper. “Shit kid, I think you sign for me better than I do. How the hell?”

“Morgan got _so_ many detentions, you have _no_ idea,” he says, eyes wide.

Tony sighs. “Probably not. Sneaky little shit,” he mumbles. “So what are you doing over the summer anyway? Morgan’s going to hate teaching piano to children, by the way, but you can’t tell her nothing so I guess she gets to find out she hates it on her own. And apparently Harley has decided to be a leech like he won’t be bored enough to go job hunting in a week so what’s up with you? Any exciting plans?” he asks, head tilted to the side.

Peter considers it for a moment, “I’m one hundred percent going to drop out of college, join a biker gang, and then grow a three foot long beard and change my name to Big Crunch,” he says, deadpan.

Tony throws back his head and laughs, “god, May’s _face_ if you ever did that. So no plans, then?” he asks, amused.

Peter shakes his head. “I’ll find something to fill my summer but no, nothing at the moment.” Which definitely means he’s going to live with Harley in the basement until they both get bored enough to find something else to do.

Tony hums, “well, I could use a PA who’s good at forging my signature, if you want,” he says. “God knows I’m disorganized enough that I shouldn’t be in charge of my own life.”

Peter should _probably_ say no to an opportunity to nurture his stupid crush that’s _never_ going to happen for like a million reasons, up to and including the fact that Tony is his _best friends dad_, but he’s terribly self indulgent all of the sudden. “Sounds good, Mr. Stark,” he says, enthused.

“Tony, kid. Think you can make it in tomorrow?” he asks.

He really should take it back but he’s a real sucker for sleep mussed Tony and he _never_ manages to fix his hair right unless he’s been awake for a minimum of three hours. Which should be something he doesn’t know because that’s weird. And also he’s only taking the job essentially to stare at his boss all day and oh that’s even _weirder_. What is he, a set of porn cliché’s? “Yeah, I can probably manage,” he says.

So yeah, apparently.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spidercakes)


End file.
